bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Flower on the Precipice
| releasePL = 26 września 2010 | isbnPL = 9-788374-711791 | chapterJa = 099. Dead Black War Cloud 100. それは岩壁の花に似てAngielskie tłumaczenie: Flower on the Precipice (Japońskie romaji: Sore wa ganpeki no hana ni nite) 101. Split Under The Red Stalk 102. Nobody Beats 103. Dominion 104. The Undead 105. Spring, Spring, Meets The Tiger 106. Cause For Confront 107. Heat In Trust 0.8. A Wonderful Error | chapterPL = 099. Dead Black War Cloud 100. NICZYM KWIAT NA URWISKUAngielskie tłumaczenie: Flower on the Precipice (Japońskie rōmaji: Sore wa ganpeki no hana ni nite) 101. Split Under The Red Stalk 102. Nobody Beats 103. Dominion 104. The Undead 105. Spring, Spring, Meets The Tiger 106. Cause For Confront 107. Heat In Trust 0.8. A Wonderful Error | cover = Sōsuke Aizen | obrazek2 = | caption2 = }} Flower on the Precipice jest dwunastym tomem mangi Bleach. Streszczenie wydawcy Po pokonaniu Renjiego przez Ichigo, Naczelny Dowódca Strażników Śmierci rozkazuje włączyć się do walki kapitanom trzynastu oddziałów. Tymczasem kapitan Aizen, który żywił poważne wątpliwości odnośnie egzekucji Rukii, zostaje podstępnie zamordowany! Przed Ichigo natomiast pojawia się emitujący niezwykle potężną aurą przeciwnik - Zaraki! Bleach All Stars Rozdziały 099. Dead Black War Cloud Ciężko ranni Ichigo i Renji są zabrani z pola walki przez swoich przyjaciół. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Renji Abarai # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ganju Shiba # Hanatarō Yamada # Izuru Kira # Momo Hinamori # Byakuya Kuchiki # Gin Ichimaru # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Suì-Fēng # Retsu Unohana # Shunsui Kyōraku # Kenpachi Zaraki # Sōsuke Aizen # Sajin Komamura # Kaname Tōsen # Mayuri Kurotsuchi Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 34: Tragedia świtu 100. それは岩壁の花に似て Ichigo wraca do zdrowia po walce z Renjim. Tymczasem, Aizen Kapitan 5ego oddziału zostaje zamordowany. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Hanatarō Yamada # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ganju Shiba # Renji Abarai # Momo Hinamori # Tōshirō Hitsugaya (wspomnienie) # Sōsuke Aizen # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Shūhei Hisagi # Rangiku Matsumoto # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Izuru Kira Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 34: Tragedia świtu 101. Split Under The Red Stalk Pogrążona w żalu Hinamori atakuje Ichimaru, domniemanego zabójcę Aizena. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Momo Hinamori # Izuru Kira # Shūhei Hisagi # Gin Ichimaru # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Rangiku Matsumoto # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Ganju Shiba # Hanatarō Yamada # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 35: Morderstwo Aizena! Mrok, który się zbliża 102. Nobody Beats Chad wspomina dzień w którym poznał Ichigo. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Yasutora Sado # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ganju Shiba # Hanatarō Yamada # Nanao Ise # Shunsui Kyōraku # Kenpachi Zaraki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 35: Morderstwo Aizena! Mrok, który się zbliża 103. Dominion Ichigo staje oko w oko z Kapitanem 11 oddziału, Kenpachim Zarakim . Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Momo Hinamori # Rangiku Matsumoto # Hanatarō Yamada # Ganju Shiba # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Ikkaku Madarame (wspomnienie) Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 36: Podejście Zarakiego Kenpachi! 104. The Undead Rozpoczyna się walka pomiędzy Ichigo a Kenpachim. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Kenpachi Zaraki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Hanatarō Yamada # Ganju Shiba # Yachiru Kusajishi # Rukia Kuchiki # Hirayama Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 36: Podejście Zarakiego Kenpachi! 105. Spring, Spring, Meets The Tiger Ichigo nie jest w stanie ranić Kenpachiego. Tymczasem, Chad spotyka Shunsui Kyōraku. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Hanatarō Yamada # Ganju Shiba # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Yasutora Sado # Tatsufusa Enjōji # Shunsui Kyōraku # Hirayama Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 37: Powód pięści 106. Cause For Confront Chad i Kyōraku rozpoczynają swój pojedynek. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Yasutora Sado # Shunsui Kyōraku # Nanao Ise # Tatsufusa Enjōji (wspomnienie) # Ichigo Kurosaki (wspomnienie) # Hirayama # Takehara Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 37: Powód pięści 107. Heat In Trust Chad wspomina przysięgę złożoną Ichigo, ale zostaje pokonany przez Kyōraku. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Yasutora Sado # Shunsui Kyōraku # Ichigo Kurosaki (wspomnienie) # Yokochini (flashback) # Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa (wspomnienie) # Hirayama # Takehara # Fujio # Onodera Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 37: Powód pięści 0.8. A Wonderful Error Specjalny rozdział Bleacha poświęcony rodzinie Mizuiro oraz jego pierwszym spotkaniu z Keigo, Ichigo i Chadem. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : #Mizuiro Kojima #matka Mizuiro (tylko głos) #Nanako #Keigo Asano #Yasutora Sado #Ichigo Kurosaki #Reiichi Ōshima #Sorimachi Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 227: Odniesienia Nawigacja 12